1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure of SIP (system in package) and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a packaging structure of sip using conductive polymer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, more and more functional electronic devices related to semiconductor are manufactured. Consequently related electronic devices have more and more connection pins (terminals) for transmitting the huge amounts of data. Thus, packaging technique electronic devices related to semiconductor is an area of focused for improvement, and studies and researches are done for improving the packaging capability. For example, wireless products have properties of small size and light weight, high performance, low price, low power consuming, and high reliability so that they are widely used by many applications and have a high marketing value. In wireless system, the shielding structure of the packaging structure plays an important role for preventing the wireless devices from electromagnetic interference, which is crucial for achieving high transmission quality.
Therein, the shielding structure can be formed in different ways due to different desired applications. For example, one conventional method is putting a metal casing on the electronic device. As we know, electronic devices or modules usually have different sizes and shapes so that it is necessary to prepare metal casings with different sizes and shapes to assembly on the different devices. Therefore, the manufacturer spends much manufacturing cost and time for forming the shielding structure.
Furthermore, the aforementioned metal casing is disposed on the electronic device by a complex procedure including forming, sharpening, assembling, and fixing (i.e. stabilizing). Thus, it is believed that the traditional method is not suitable for efficient production line.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.